


Ice and Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Fullmetal Fortnight 2014 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet dedicated to Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FMA Week 2014. Prompt 5-B: "Typography". Also inspired by Robert Frost's "Fire and Ice", and yes, there's a pun based off of his name. The title also is a reference to _A Song of Ice and Fire_ by GRRM.
> 
> The sonnet form is a Pushkin sonnet or Onegin stanza, appropriate given the association of Drachma, and the Briggs area in general, as being the fantasy counterpart to Russia, and is unique in that some lines break iambic pentameter to induce a feminine (unstressed) ending. The rhyme scheme reads aBBaccDDeFFeGG, where lower case letters represent feminine endings and upper case letters represent masculine (stressed) endings. The ending of each line hints as to the symbolism thereof.
> 
> Think about the connotations of fire and of ice. Hotheadedness, passion, lack of control, versus rationality, inhumanity, silence.
> 
> I don't often write poetry, so this was a bit of a challenge, but I liked it!
> 
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading.

Some say the world will end in burning fire.  
Some say the world will end in frigid ice.  
She’s known of hate, a nation born of vice,  
cold fingers on its pulse of wrought desire.  
With hilt at hip she fights the sins awoken  
and waits for none, although her clock lies broken.  
With blade in hand she slices down the spine  
of wretched beast, both Drach- and Amestrine.  
She burns the roses, red, her fury blazing,  
concealing icy schemes within her mind.  
Deriding “woman’s wrath”, the men prove blind;  
they laugh of hell and women scorned, still gazing:  
She stands, her back erect, the Queen of Ice,  
and Fire; frost alone would not suffice.


End file.
